


Nobody

by saharasnow



Category: Final Fantasy X & Final Fantasy X-2
Genre: F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-14
Updated: 2006-11-14
Packaged: 2017-10-21 12:11:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/225025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saharasnow/pseuds/saharasnow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Getting teased from a friend. (Drabble for pyre_flies community prompt: Watching)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nobody

So Wakka thought he was so smart and careful enough to hide anything from me. For all the years I had known him, he wouldn't really think that I would not notice him sneaking off to her during those night watches during the pilgrimage; or even when the Calm was here, the excuse of watching over Yuna at the beach while he just kept staring into the sky instead of the sea?

And there he was again, arms crossed in front of his chest, his face facing towards where Yuna was while his thought was in the sky. I strolled to his side casually, looking at him from the corner of my eyes, I could tell he had never even noticed I was here all the time.

“Waiting for someone?”

“Nobody.”

“Thinking of someone?”

“Nobody.”

Then the familiar sound of machina closed in as the huge shadow of the Al Bhed ship closed in to the beach of Besaid. I swore I saw his eyes began to brighten up, especially when Rikku jumped out of the hatch and waved at us excitedly.

And I looked back to Wakka with a teasing grin, “Since when did Rikku changed her name to Nobody?”


End file.
